According to the known art, patients who suffer from articular rheumatism, blockages of vertebrae and articulations or the like lie on a bed or table consisting of spaced bars or on a stuffed table when attended by massaging. The body of the patient remains substantially immovable when being massaged because of the immovability of the bed. As a result, if at all, only a small curing effect can be gained.